


The bug rides a hunter

by SlutForHimbos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Max "Mozzie" Goose, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Top Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, both of them just sit in weird spaces, like just pure smut, mozzie is a little shit, mozzie rides dick like a pro tho, mozzie/kapkan is out there but i love it, no beta we die like men, who can? kap can!, why not fuck in said spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForHimbos/pseuds/SlutForHimbos
Summary: Mozzie and Kapkan are in a happy relationship, where they just to happen to fuck during training sims.
Relationships: Max "Mozzie" Goose/Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda
Kudos: 11





	The bug rides a hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friends came up with the idea that since these two hide in weird areas, theres nothing saying they don't fuck while in said areas.  
> This is my first time writing smut in years, so any criticism would be appreciated!!

Training simulations were always fun, especially when all Mozzie had to do was nab a few drones, sit back, and let everyone else do the work. The thing that made it even better, is the promise from a certain Russsian that should he catch both of Twitch’s drones, he’ll be rewarded nicly. He knew what the reward was, Kapkan going into some random corner, and letting Mozzie bounce on his dick as much as he wanted. Some would say it’s not exactly fair for the rest of the team, but these are nothing more than practices, it's all fun and games.

That being said, he’s already got one of her drones with his bugs, and Mozzie could swear Kapkan looked ready to cancel the bet right then and there. It didn't help that the shorter man seemed to be doing everything he could to get the Russians attention, bending over right in front of him, pressing his body against him so ‘the enemies can't see me anymore mate!’, and just being the little shit he always was. All in all, it seemed like a wave of relief had flooded Maxim when Mozzie notified him on getting Twitch’s final drone.

Maxim didn't have to say much to get Mozzie into the corner, the little bastard already knew what was coming, and was waiting patiently for the larger man to get over there. Should anyone walk in, there would be very little chance of anyone seeing them, so long as Max paid attention and kept both his head and his noises down. The first would most likely be easier than the second one, knowing how the two of them usually got. Besides, where's all the fun if there isn't at least a little risk of getting caught?

After managing to get his pants off, Max worked on getting Kapkan’s own cock out. Once he let it spring free, he crawled onto the larger man's lap, and leaned down in order to give the hunter a few tender kisses. While using one of his hands to keep Maxim pushed down, Mozzie began jerking the Russian man off. He could feel Maxim tense beneath him whenever his thumb would ghost the slit, large hands gripping his sides roughly. 

Mozzie then suddenly stopped jerking Kapkan off, which earned him a low growl from the larger man. Quickly moving down, Mozzie began licking up and down Maxim’s shaft, making sure to give kitten licks to the head. Hearing a huff of approval from the hunter, it was no surprise when hands were suddenly pulling at Mozzie’s hair, practically inviting him to do something  _ more  _ before he got forced to do more. 

Part of Mozzie wanted Kapkan to start treating him rougher; forcing the smaller man to choke on his cock, not even caring if tears were to come out of his eyes, or even getting right to the point and force Max to start bouncing on his cock. Mozzie couldn't help the moan he let out as he swallowed Kapkan’s cock, rough hands forcing him to keep going even as he started gagging. Saliva was dripping down his chin, and he could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he kept bobbing his head up and down.

Deciding enough was enough, Mozzie came up from Maxim’s cock, leaving behind a trail of saliva and pre cum from his mouth. Getting himself positioned in the hunters lap once again, hands placed firmly on his lover's chest as he lined himself up, he slowly lowered himself onto Kapkan’s cock. Hands were once again on him, gripping his hips to steady him, and Max could barely make out a few “Good Boy’s” and some pet names in Russian. Once fully seated on Maxim’s cock, Mozzie took a second to breathe and to adjust himself, no matter how many times they do this, he always gets overwhelmed at the size of Maxim; it's always enough to make him tremble.

Pulling Mozzie down, Kapkan kissed him hungrily, biting his lip and clashing with their teeth. Kapkan’s mouth eventually went further down, leaving a sloppy trail down to his neck, before sinking his teeth in ever so slightly. They weren't sure where the whole biting thing came from, but the first time it had happened, the moan Mozzie had let out was enough reason to keep doing it. Afterwards, both had decided that it was definitely hot, and they needed to do it more. The only downside to it, was that Maxim would always leave the marks too high, which would always prompt questions from others. 

The passionate moment was ruined only by their comms-which sounded like Doc, go figure- reporting an enemy somewhere. Breaking the kiss, Mozzie couldnt help laughing, seemingly coming back into reality that they were fucking during a training sim, and the chances of being caught were huge. Not nearly finding it as funny, Maxim let out a huff and pulled his lover back down into a kiss, using one of his free hands to turn his comm down.

Finally getting himself comfortable, Mozzie slowly began bouncing in Kapkan’s cock, earning a groan from the larger man. Max alternated from bouncing slowly, to rocking himself, right back to bouncing. For him, it was a perfect pace, but it seemed Maxim wanted them to go faster. In a swift motion, hands were back on his hips, rougher than before, and Kapkan began bouncing Mozzie himself. Maxim then started thrusting into him, completely ignoring Mozzie’s cries to slow down. 

The comms were going off again, but both men were too far gone to hear it. Mozzie arched his back, as his breathing became more and more ragged, with Kapkan hitting him in the right spot with every thrust. He wouldn't last long, with how aggressive Maxim was being; he was lifting Mozzie up as if he was nothing-which to the larger man, he really wasn't- and slamming him back down hard enough to make him scream. If he didn't have the top half of his clothes on, Max would probably try to see if there was a bulge in his stomach, just to try and make Kapkan blush.

It wasn't until Maxim lifted him up until just the tip was inside, and slammed him back down, that Mozzie came undone. He came with a low moan, spilling all over his and Kapkan’s stomachs. Max was trembling and panting, as he came down from his orgasm, all while Maxim was still treating him as if he was a ragdoll. Feeling Mozzie clench around him, and hearing the sounds he was causing the smaller man to make, was more than enough to also send Maxim over the edge. He came with a growl, and one last slam into Max, painting his insides white. 

“Mate, ya know I can't exactly get off you without leaking, right?” Of course, clean up was definitely going to be an issue. There wouldn't be enough tissues to clean both of them up, but he was sure he had a toy of some sort to at least plug Mozzie up. 

They both set to work on cleaning themselves up, it was a bit of a challenge making it seem like it wasn't cum on their uniforms. Plugging Max up without going for a second round was a challenge in and of itself, seeing as he was seemingly ready to go again. They had both just barely got their clothes on, when the announcer came on and said the match was over. Apparently, a team full of roamers was more than enough to win them the game. To them, that just meant get to their room as quickly as possible, before Mozzie started whining about god knows what. 

“Come on bug, if we go fast enough, I don’t think they'll notice the mess you've made.” God really must be testing Mozzie today, because it took all of his strength not to push his lover back down to the ground.


End file.
